


因果

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 最終他才明白，若惡魔要他交出靈魂，那麼便要全數交出。
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
又是一樣的夢。

漆黑的深色夢魘纏上了呂煥雄的腳踝，然後一路往上侵吞至胸腹。他想掙逃卻被緊緊捆住無法動彈。那墨色狀似人形的惡魔攀住他的脖頸，低低竊笑著耳語：「你恬不知恥。」

不知恥的是你。呂煥雄想反駁卻被緊緊地扼住喉管，熟悉但總是讓他亟欲作嘔的快感，自那雙仔仔細細撫在身上的纖長手指輻射自全身，呂煥雄想尖叫，想掙離這令人厭惡至極的濁黑，他在心裏哭著祈求主的原諒。我是愛您的。他幾乎是狂亂的在呢喃，邊因後穴被粗暴地撐開而收縮著瞳孔發出無聲的哽咽。

「哦，瞧瞧你。」它憐愛的嗓音甜得發膩，在呂煥雄的耳裡轟轟發響。「別費勁兒了，這裡從沒有神過。」

-

他醒來時，臉上糊滿了昨晚所留下的眼淚和鼻水。呂煥雄半夢半醒，腰肢痠軟得彷彿一碰就塌，那個夢很真實。他伸手去摸自己的後邊，沒有一點痕跡。這不是當然的嗎？怎麼可能是真的呢。年輕的神父胡亂抹去了滿臉的眼淚，伸手去搆掛在椅上的袍子。

怕是最近壓力太大了才會頻繁地做這種夢吧。他深深嘆了口氣，褪去自己昨夜被遺精給弄髒的內褲。

他現在只覺得自己髒的讓人作嘔，不管是身體還是心靈。如說做那種夢，那只闡明了那人心裡的內心有那種渴望。呂煥雄不想將這推給什麼無關緊要的藉口上頭，只希望自己可以早日將手頭的工作做完，然後舒舒服服地睡一覺。他在想起那又硬又燙的東西填滿自己後邊時又忍不住發顫。那種邪惡的甜美太過悖德了，呂煥雄顫抖地吸了口氣。

求你寬恕我們的罪過，如我們寬恕別人一樣；不要讓我們陷於誘惑，但救我們免於兇惡，阿門。  
他輕輕地吻了吻掛在胸前的那枚金屬十字架，冰涼的鐵鏽味貼著他的唇，嚐起來像血腥味。

呂煥雄忙完了瑣事後便坐進了贖罪室裡，準備聆聽信徒們的告解。這是他的本質工作，即使需要花上大量時間還有精力，呂煥雄依然樂於幫助每一位神的信徒。他的告解者裡從小孩到老人都有，問題從零零散散的雞毛小事乃至駭人聽聞的殺人屠戮，他都會在胸前靜默地劃個十字，然後低低說一句：「神寬恕你。」

隔板後方是位男性。  
「神父啊，我犯下了不可饒恕的罪。」他的聲音很痛苦，每個字都不斷顫抖著，彷彿翅膀被利刃射穿的鷹：「我愛上了我的朋友，我幾乎日日無法不去想著他，我甚至拿他來自瀆。」

他繼續開口告解。呂煥雄注意到他用「他」而非「她」。告解者的每一句話都戳在呂煥雄的心上，字字針扎。就算這樣，神還能原諒我嗎？男人嘶啞的嗓音如粗糙的沙礫，在煥雄的心頭上不斷摩擦。他倆都沉默了，神父在思考解答而告解者在等待答案。事實上，沒人在期待什麼真正能得到救贖的解答，他只需要一個窗口可以抒發。沒有誰的懺悔是能夠真正被原諒的。  
呂煥雄曾親眼見過教會內部的腐敗，那些口口聲聲說著敬畏神的聖職人員們是如何花天酒地玩弄女人，他曾忿忿不平，但從未當著那些人的面前破口大罵，罵說你們簡直沾汙了聖主的名聲；你們的嘴簡直不配吟誦那些祝禱詞！他還記得在聽到自己的指導者爛醉如泥地說出「主就是我們的搖錢樹啊！」時內心有多麼憤怒，但最後呂煥雄仍只是咬緊下唇，一聲不吭地離開了。他所能做的只是繼續在這個動盪不安的社會裡宣揚主的美好，讓驚惶不安的人們仍有歸屬可以寄託。

呂煥雄拿起了那沒掛在胸口的十字架。

神寬恕你。他沙啞地說。

2\. 

那個夢越來越深刻了。每日清晨呂煥雄幾乎都是尖叫著醒來的，臉上仍帶著未乾的淚痕。他隱隱約約意識到了他被某種非人給纏上了，呂煥雄捏著胸前的十字架，跪在床頭語無倫次地祈禱。

而他能做的確實也只有祈禱，日復一日。

呂煥雄套上深黑色的神父袍子，柔軟的料子順著他瘦削的身體線條垂墜到地上。它昨晚把他按在枕頭裡，五指深深地掐在他的後頸上，溫度比寒冬裡被凍得冰冷的石子路還要涼。呂煥雄在自己被侵犯的第一次之後，就沒去算那像隻奇美拉般嗚嗚低吼著，用爪子猛力去撕開他的夢的東西究竟恬不知恥地闖進來幾次了。有時候他看得到它，淚眼模糊時隱隱瞧見的那團黑影凝成人形，猩紅色的眼睛瞅著他，一聲不吭。  
呂煥雄曾經試圖和它講道理，這個虔誠的神父被漆黑的大掌鉗在懷裡時曾大聲地對它吟誦聖歌，期望它能被聖主的力量給感化。但那東西只是煩躁地用力將呂煥雄給操得只會嗚嗚哭泣然後什麼也說不出，最後他放棄了，每當那個惡魔來到他的夢裡時呂煥雄就狠狠咒罵它，發狠似地。

他快步朝市集走去。呂煥雄起得很早，不過與其說起得早，不如說是不想待在夢裡和那惡魔糾纏。他微笑著向在路上零星經過的信徒們道早，跨過昨晚雨水在坑坑窪窪的地面留下的一灘灘小水窪。阿維拉難得地在冬天出了太陽，雲層仍然很厚，小心翼翼地將那團淡黃色的溫暖包裹在懷裡。呂煥雄捧著手裡的牛皮紙袋，抬頭去看天空。他聞到空氣裡那種被雨水清洗過的清新和與灰塵混合過後特有的腥甜味兒，是不是又要下雨了？神父額間多了幾枚小小的皺紋，他暫時將煩惱自己數個禮拜之久的惡夢給拋諸腦後，開始思考如何在接下來的幾天把洗好的衣服給晾在房間內。

一邊想事情還一邊走路的下場就是撞到人。呂煥雄低著頭煩惱衣服上那股潮濕的霉味要如何去除時，冷不防撞進了一個冰涼，味道凜冽的懷抱裡。不、不好意思。呂煥雄猛然驚醒，他後退幾步，頻頻鞠躬向對方陪不是。那人沒有多說什麼，深黑色的眸子凝視著他，眼神逼人，簡直可以在身子上烙出一個洞。小神父緊張地抿著唇不敢作聲，也不敢抬頭去看對方，蜷起的手掌裡握滿冰涼涼的手汗。他低垂著頭，視野裡只能看見漿得筆挺的達布里特，將男人的完美的腰部線條給掐成一條優美的流線。

他聽到對方歎氣，然後彎腰去拾那些落在地面的牛奶和蔬菜水果。呂煥雄慌得抬頭，您做什麼呢？他抖著嗓問，拉起過長的袍子，慌慌張張地和男人一起撿拾。對方沒有說話，只是將沾上泥水的牛奶罐用袖口擦了擦，再放回去被呂煥雄給捏得皺巴巴的紙袋裡頭。

「可惜了，不是嗎？」他在將最後一條麵包給放進袋子裏頭時突然開口。「難得今天有剛烤好的麵包。」  
「您在說什麼。」呂煥雄不可置信，接過了對方遞過來的沉甸甸的袋子。「該道歉的是我才對。」

他現在只越發困惑了。因睡眠不足而昏沉沉的腦袋和男人莫名的行為只讓他的腦子更加無法運轉。明明是我自己撞上他的啊，他怎麼還給我撿東西呢？

呂煥雄抬起頭去看那個髮色和眼瞳一樣漆黑的男子。他第一次發現眼前這個男人長得很漂亮，呂煥雄悄悄屏住呼吸，柔軟而蜷曲的髮絲覆在男人飽滿的額前，幾乎可以遮住那雙罕見的、深黑色的眸子。他想到了前些日子裡在書裏看見的阿波羅畫像。男人沒有穿裏衣，凹陷下去的鎖骨線條和瘦但絕不單薄的肌肉從他鬆垮垮的外衣裡露出來，被早晨的陽光給染 成一 片薄薄的溫暖的金色。他看起來像赫菲斯托斯親手雕出的雕像一樣。呂煥雄咬著嘴唇，腦袋發暈：我的主啊，請饒恕我的罪。

「神父，你還好嗎？」他冰涼的手捉住他的手腕，「我……」  
「我沒事，我只是，有點訝異。」呂煥雄乾乾地笑：「話說回來，你的聲音，挺耳熟的？我們是不是哪裡見過？」

男人抓著他的力道加重了幾分，然後又隨著緊皺的眉鬆開。

「親愛的神父，」他注意到了男人的喉結上下滾動了一下。「我們每天都見。記得你的夢嗎？」

呂煥雄沒再仔細往下聽了，因為他什麼都聽不見，只聽到了某種東西碎裂的聲音。

3\. 

他沒忘記他罵過他恬不知恥。呂煥雄冷冷地看著那個自稱金英助的男人，不再多言，掉頭就走。他不知道該如何形容現在的心情，不能說憤怒，也不能說是罪惡感……太複雜了。呂煥雄將唇緊緊抿成一條細細的縫，快步離開那個市集。神父不斷地思考，冷冰冰的金屬墜子貼在他的衣襟下，似乎是在告誡他，絕不可背離自己的信仰。

──他是惡魔嗎？  
那種難以言喻的複雜心情在回去的路上逐漸發酵成一種輪廓清晰的恐懼。呂煥雄回想起過去在書籍裡研讀過的惡魔形象，他沒有看過如此美麗彷若天神的惡魔──是為了誘惑他嗎？呂煥雄咬著口腔內側的軟肉，很快地又否定了這個答案。要是他要誘惑他，何不直接在夢裡就顯出樣子呢？何必用那種黑團團的樣貌現身？

「哈囉。」

在神父氣喘噓噓地用肩膀頂開房間的木頭門板時，他看見了那個──非人生物──(他姑且這麼稱他)疊著一雙長腿坐在他簡陋的床上。方才那身袖口滾著金邊的上衣已經換成一套暗得彷若墨水的三件式套裝，馬甲將男人漂亮的身材襯得毫無保留地展現出來，他坐在床上，西服下擺隱隱約約露出了外套裡頭的襯料。是暗紅色的，上頭綴滿了骷髏和鐮刀。桑納托斯。呂煥雄咽了口口水，想起穿著黑色斗篷，像隻蝙蝠靜悄悄地在暗夜裡滑行的死神，手裡執著收割人類靈魂的巨大鐮刀。  
惡魔平靜的聲調聽不出一絲被呂煥雄方才的無禮給觸怒的不悅，反而像一點也不在意一樣，若無其事地攏起雙手，深色的眼眸凝在呂煥雄的眼裡。他手裡那袋日用品又啪沙一聲掉在地上，牛奶罐子骨碌碌地滾到了金英助的腳旁。惡魔彎下腰，第二次拾起了那個多了好幾道刮痕的奶罐，然後立起身子，往呂煥雄的方向走。神父反射性地後退了一步，一手扶著牆穩住重心，另一手伸進領口，顫抖著尋找那枚被體溫摀得微微發燙的十字架。

「你，你別靠近我。」呂煥雄的手指在發顫，銀色的金屬墜子被挾在指縫，一閃一閃的。「離我遠點，惡魔。」

「你該不會以為那真的有用吧。」

他面無表情，雙手抱在胸前，看著呂煥雄手裡的那枚項鍊。「十字架沒辦法遏止我們的，親愛的神父。」

「你到底想要什麼？」

呂煥雄近乎絕望地問。他的手無能為力地垂落下來，「我是一個神父，我不知道你要從我這裡得到什麼──我什麼也無法給你。」

你不懂 。漆黑色的眼瞳在首次出現了動搖，呂煥雄依稀聽到了對方模糊的擠出這麼一段話，神情恍惚。但很快地他又回復了過往那副慢條斯理的模樣。  
「我就直說了，我想要你的靈魂。」金英助說，語氣柔軟。「你的靈魂很漂亮。」  
「所以──所以就因為這個？因為這樣你就天天跑來我的夢裡──」神父氣急敗壞，試圖從腦子裡搜出一個不那麼強烈卻又能表達自己意思的詞語，「騷擾我？」  
「敬愛的神父，我是惡魔。我有能力看到你最深處的渴望。」他看著他的眼神裡有著難以察覺的憐憫，呂煥雄憤怒卻莫可奈何。「獵捕靈魂是我的職責，同時也樂在其中。你不明白我在看到你的時候，心臟有多大的震顫。」

噢，抱歉。他自以為俏皮地將纖長的手指按上胸口。我忘記了，我是個惡魔，沒有心臟。

「這並不好笑。」呂煥雄平靜地表示。「我會去告發你，把你交給裁判所，然後把你綁在十字架上，燒得一點都不剩。」  
「若你做得到的話，神父。」惡魔以同樣毫無波瀾的語調回答。「啊，是的。我們同罪。你的原罪是無法抹滅的，不是嗎？」

我親愛的，神父喲。惡魔咬著一口帶著英國腔的西班牙文，眼角彎彎地看著他。

4\. 

金英助踩著夜色回到深不見底的地底下，李抒澔金建學坐在大廳那裡玩牌。他看到金建學面色不善，額角的青筋直跳──四百零二勝一一九敗。頭頂長著犄角的男人興高采烈地將手裡的牌全數拍到桌上，用拳頭去撞坐在對面那個男人的胸口。被挑釁的那人臉上青一陣白一陣，手裏的牌幾乎被捏進他的手掌，皺巴巴的。

「李，抒，澔。」他咬著牙根，青筋浮在太陽穴上頭跳動。「總有一天......」  
金英助擔心地看著弟弟們尖叫著扭打在一塊，桌上的牌散了一地。他試探性地喊了聲。

「......啊，大哥，你回來了。」金建學坐在李抒澔身上，手裡拽著唉唉直叫的惡魔深紅色頭髮。「我給你交涉好了，天國那裡的人啊，嗨，脾氣壞透了。還咬我一口。」  
「你也不是不知道XION脾氣。」金英助答，「忘了你們共事時的樣子嗎？當時你不也忍著過來了嗎。」  
「金建學，你該慶幸你跟著大哥一起叛變。」李抒澔幸災樂禍：「現在你快活了，見不著了，開心吧？」

你少說兩句行不行啊李抒澔！金建學瞪他一眼。

「......總之，哥，你這幾乎是觸犯了上下兩邊的禁忌了。」金建學皺著鼻子，「不過都成了墮天使，我想你大概也不缺這條吧。」  
「是沒有錯，但姑且還是得背著上面的人來。」金英助扯下那條繡著骷髏的領帶。這東西把他勒得幾乎喘不過氣。「你知道的，形式上的東西只要遵守，可以交差，祂們基本上就不怎麼搭理你了。」  
「我比較好奇的是，」李抒澔插嘴問了句，灰頭土臉地從地板上爬了起來。「難道...完全一樣？我不明白你是怎麼知道的。」

金英助過了很久才開口。

「他總是可以讓我不惜一切。」他低低地說，語氣平緩。「我會不計代價......即使付出我的生命。」

-

呂煥雄生命裏沒少過什麼倒楣事。

今天呂煥雄又做夢了，但這次並非那個惡魔。他夢到了以前住的那個小小的破舊房間，隔著門板偷聽神父帶著信徒們祈禱時模模糊糊的祝禱詞。那時候呂煥雄真的很崇拜那些一身莊嚴黑袍的修道士們，滿腦子想的都是如何成為一個和對自己、信徒一樣親切的神父，他也想要將自己奉獻給神，傳播上帝的福音。畢竟已經沒有誰可以依靠了，他想，沒有父母的我，只能將自己交給神了吧。

「然後呢？你失望了，對不對。」

呂煥雄猛然回頭，看到金英助笑瞇瞇地看著他。惡魔穿著像上次一樣的三件套裝，只是領帶換了條，上頭的圖案是一個惡魔的犄角。

「在見過那些貪污和腐敗的教會內部，你還這樣想嗎？」男人和藹地說，往前跨了一步。「會不會根本就沒有神的存在呢？神的名義會不會是他們創造出來，好賺那些信徒錢？」

他一步一步靠近他，呂煥雄手足無措，被男人緊逼到了床角。金英助的影子幾乎籠罩住他，神父發抖著，惡魔冰涼的雙手捧住他溫熱的臉龐。

我知道你的罪。他的聲音很輕，其實你的信念已經動搖了，對不對？

惡魔的嘴唇很涼。呂煥雄伸手去推他，卻渾身發軟，一點力氣也沒有。不同以往的粗暴侵略，金英助用唇角去蹭他，大手將他撈進自己的懷抱。他的身上有種很淡的煙草香氣和甘甜凜冽的香水味，呂煥雄顫抖著在他擁住自己的時候深深吸了一口，很甜，很冷的香。他腦袋糊成一團，這就是惡魔的味道嗎？惡魔也噴香水啊。

他迷迷糊糊地聽著金英助講話，卻什麼也聽不進去。壓著他的那人似乎也發現了他的心不在焉，低頭去掐他的乳尖。呂煥雄一個激靈回過了神。

「看著我。」金英助俯下身，貼著他的耳朵低吼。「在說重要事。」

黑髮的惡魔直起身，憑空變出一張紙。

「你可以實現任何願望，只要你願意在死後，讓我把你的靈魂給收集起來。」

「如果我不願意呢？」

「那我會在你身邊待到你同意為止。」金英助又笑了：「神父，我是惡魔──撒旦哪，人類是最好誘惑的物種了。不過我想你不知道，誘惑人就是我們的專長？」

「我的確不知道。」呂煥雄反唇相譏。「我可不知道我有如此尊貴，能讓您屈尊跟在我身邊，直到我同意？」

「你不明白。」

「是嗎？我以為契約書上要載明所有的條約呢？雙方都有義務了解所有的事？」

「有些事情，」金英助毫不客氣地指出：「做個表面，鑽個漏洞，也未嘗不可──你是不是還在想我今天怎麼還在和你絮叨這麼多？」

金英助從他的身上退開。呂煥雄有點震驚地看著他，滿臉不可置信。

「之前的那些夢，都是你自己的渴望，不是我──我只是去協助挖掘你心裡的渴望而已，那不是我。」

是你。金英助說，將手疊放在他的手背上。

5\. 

呂煥雄醒來時背上都被冷汗給浸濕了一塊，衣料緊黏在他的後背上，涼颼颼的。他伸手想撥開那些被汗水沾濕，沾在額上的那些瀏海，卻發現自己的指節泛白，不斷發著抖。

今晚那東西沒有再次出現，但他也沒有睡得多安穩。那些駭人，支離破碎的惡夢碎片正在隨著他腦袋的清醒，以極快的速度消退下去。算了，想不起也罷。他揉揉腦袋，試圖壓下睡亂的翹毛。

呂煥雄梳洗一番，照慣例來到了教堂要做禱告，卻冷不丁地瞧見了最不想看見的那人站在那裡，正在和其他神職人員愉快地交談。他震驚地站在原地，左手顫巍巍扶著剛推開的木頭大門，猶豫著是否要先暫時避開這是非之地。

「哦，你要找的人。」當呂煥雄的右腳往後退了一步，那名年老和藹的神父轉過頭，眼神銳利地捕捉到了正準備逃走的年輕神父。「他在那裡，我相信他會很樂意幫助你的。」

「謝謝您。」溫和、柔軟的嗓音比羽毛還要柔軟，金英助笑眼彎彎。「萬分感激。」

「你怎麼還沒走。」

他把他拉進教堂旁邊的小森林裏。鬱鬱蔥蔥的樹林正好可以把倆人的身影藏起來，掩蓋住他們的聲音。  
呂煥雄語氣暴躁，他甚至不想正眼看他。赤裸裸的事實攤在眼前讓他自動萌生了恐懼和害怕，也許還有羞恥的成分在內。金英助用最冷靜的語氣撕開了他最後一層試圖保護自己的防線，你的慾望來自你自己，這句話仍在他的腦袋裏轟轟作響。

「我說了，在你簽訂契約之前我不會離開。」  
「好啊，那你就一輩子待在我身邊吧！」

金英助沉默地看他，嘴角似笑非笑。呂煥雄隔了一會才猛然驚覺方才的話語像是在告白一樣，他的臉倏地燒紅了，結結巴巴地解釋：不，我的意思不是那樣......你明白我的意思。

他正準備繼續開口與金英助當面對質時，卻聽到一陣窸窸窣的聲響。哼。一聲不屑的哼聲從呂煥雄後方傳來，小神父緊張地轉過身。

「你不可能與他簽訂契約。」  
「東柱......？」

站在那裡的是一名呂煥雄萬分熟悉的淡銀色頭髮的男孩，雙手抱胸，惡狠狠瞪著金英助的眼神像是要把他的身子剜成一片片。身上穿著的白色短斗篷被風掠起，撲扇在身後，像是不斷搧動的巨大羽翼。

那個在平時溫潤如玉的少年似乎整個人都強硬了起來，臉色十分難看，嘴角一抽一抽，強忍著怒火的陰鬱眼神讓呂煥雄不禁身子為之一顫。他隱隱約約察覺到了什麼駭人的事在平靜無波的水面下撲騰，像是這個常常偎在他身邊的男孩，似乎也攪和在金英助口中那些契約之類的惡事之中。

「東柱，快跑！這裡不是你應該......」  
「該跑的是你，煥雄哥。」孫東柱的語氣凍得呂煥雄不敢吭聲，漂亮的眼珠瞥了他一眼，銀灰色的瞳仁裡刮著暴風雨。「在你還能脫身時，離開這個人吧。」

「XION，這與你無關。」惡魔冷冷地說，「快滾吧。」  
「與我無關？」

孫東柱的語調一下子拔高了。哈。他憤怒地冷笑，「與我無關？你怎麼能說那種話？從頭到尾我們全攙和在其中了。」

在你帶走LEEDO哥之後，你又要帶走誰了？末了，孫東柱略帶痛苦地問，但從他的表情看來並不希望金英助回答。金英助一動也不動，從他的表情上看不出什麼。呂煥雄咬著唇，看著這兩個八竿子打不著的人爭論著他完全聽不懂，卻似乎和他有關的事。

疑問的泡泡在心裡膨脹。不，金英助本身就是一個充滿謎團的人物了。棉質衣料被他拳進手裡，手掌潮熱，汗津津地滲進了衣物內層。超現實的事物在眼前發生，本該不存在的神話故事成了現實，而自己居然沒有落入萬丈深淵，而是坦然地接受了金英助這個惡魔的存在，那麼自己是否是最奇怪的那個呢？他抬頭看著劍拔弩張的兩人，支撐著真實世界的骨架已經被推倒了，粉碎了。似是而非，如夢似幻，亦真亦假，是非對錯難道還會是重要的嗎？

有明就會有暗，不管如何，世界的運行規則就一直都是這樣。他想到教會那些腐敗發臭的黑暗面，神職人員應該是領著驚惶不安的居民們度過黑暗，撫慰人心的存在卻不知何時成了令人作嘔的吸血蟲。呂煥雄有些驚訝自己居然能保持鎮定地想，那麼眼前這個惡魔，是不是就住在最為陰暗的塔耳塔羅斯？那麼那些倚仗著主的名號為惡的人們，是不是也會在那裡得到相對應的制裁？

放他走吧。  
呂煥雄在恍惚之中，聽到孫東柱低語。

「我一直都在這裡。」

他忍不住這麼說，破開了三人間凝固在一塊的冷冰冰的空氣。金英助和孫東柱的視線同時回到了他的身上，男孩愣了會，保持著沉默沒有吭聲。而男人頓了頓，看著他的眼神溫柔卻惆悵。

是的，你一直都在這裡。他說。

6

他醒得很早，睜眼時天色還沒完全亮，外頭朦朧朧的。呂煥雄打算翻個身繼續睡，卻發現自己被圈在某人懷裡，壓根沒法動彈。他艱難地挪動身子，轉頭去看──黑髮的男人閉著眼睛，均勻的鼻息顯示對方正在熟睡，而他頭上那黑團團的東西吸引了他的視線。呂煥雄略帶好奇地看著惡魔頭上那對犄角，位在顱骨兩側，光滑的表面蝕刻著一條條深深的紋路，碩大而美麗，帶著不容質疑的威嚴。

他是頭一次見到金英助如此毫無防備的模樣。自上次氣氛緊繃的三方會面之後，金英助就徹底融入了他的生活：呂煥雄不明白一個惡魔為何可以在神的居所如此安然自得地生活，甚至和神的僕人們打成一片。神父們喜歡他，說他溫文儒雅舉止高貴；信徒們愛戴他，說他是最虔誠信奉主的人，未來必定會上天堂。呂煥雄在旁聽了，沒有作聲，只是默默地跟在金英助身後。他怕這只惡魔若遠離他的視線，便會把某個不知情的可憐人給誘惑了然後拖入地獄，永遠見不得那人所敬愛尊崇的主。

俊美的惡魔此時看起來像是剛剛降生的天使。呂煥雄不由自主地將視線挪開了，他覺得自己像是在褻瀆信仰。這麼美麗的生物不可能存在，若那是真的，必然是神蹟降臨吧。呂煥雄深吸了口氣，好吧，早點起來也沒什麼要緊──但重點是要怎麼掙開這雙緊捆著自己的雙手。神父生性溫和善良，不希望因為起床而驚動到難得在休息的金英助，儘管他是個惡魔。

「你不再睡會啊。」  
「......原來你醒著嗎？」

因久未使用而沙啞的嗓音聽來有些低沉，金英助睜開了那雙漂亮而狹長的杏仁狀雙眼。呂煥雄在那雙黑洞洞的眼裡看見了自己的倒影，看起來驚慌失措，甚至有些傻。

「惡魔不睡覺的。」金英助揉亂他的頭髮，閒著的另一隻手將他摟進寬厚的懷：「只是在你身邊太放鬆了，忍不住。」  
「哈，謝謝你啊。」呂煥雄低聲咕噥。「我以為你多少會有戒心才對？別忘了你在哪裡，惡魔。」

他特意強調了惡魔兩字。  
金英助的眉尾微微翹起，唇角勾著看他，滿臉餘裕只讓呂煥雄覺得自己屈居弱勢──但明明他才是這裡的主人，眼前這人不過是冒冒失失地帶著一堆莫名其妙的資訊闖進他的世界的惡魔。他甚至本應不該存在。  
他無法忽視內心裏那個扯著臉擔心金英助的那個小小的自己，說是怕哪天神，或者說，天使，會來帶走他，然後殺了他，之類。呂煥雄煩躁地閉起眼不願再想下去，至少他現在在這裡。就在他的身旁。

「你還記得我是惡魔啊？」男人迸出幾聲壓抑的吠笑。「親愛的神父大人，您讓惡魔上了您的床，是否又別有他意呢？」

柔軟冰涼的唇吻上了他。金英助接吻從來不閉眼，黑沉沉的眸子凝視著他，像是要把他的靈魂從身體裡拖出來然後啃蝕殆盡，一點不留。

惡魔不需要進食，但需要定時補充人類的精氣。金英助是這麼告訴他的，他委屈巴巴地用那雙玻璃質感的眼珠子盯著他看。呂煥雄敢發誓，眼前這人絕對是知道他無法拒絕他，才會提出這樣大膽且無法無天的要求。

如果能用自己的身體換得所有人的幸福，那是再好不過。

金英助一向很溫柔，這也是讓呂煥雄不明白的其中一點了。他曾在完事後氣喘吁吁地問著幫他擦拭殘留體液的惡魔，惡魔還會幫人善後嗎？累得直不起身的神父平躺在床上，眼皮耷拉著問。  
男人沉默地將紙巾團成一球，說，惡魔一向都是幫人類清理爛攤子的。

他進入他時，唇在呂煥雄的臉上流連不止。幾個月下來的進入，已經讓他逐漸熟悉這個大得嚇人的玩意兒在他身子裏邊胡攪蠻纏了。金英助用唇瓣便可以將他所有拖拉出來，身體，心，靈魂，或是其他。若是金英助在倆人做愛時問他是否要簽訂契約，被操得腦袋一片空白的呂煥雄大概會哭著答應吧──被惡魔領入情慾的深淵，就算是再無理的索求，他也會胡亂點頭答應下來。

但他沒有。他會留下的只有無止盡的吻，還有幾句溫柔得連呂煥雄都覺得困惑的話語。疼嗎？舒服嗎？還好嗎？累嗎？諸如此類......這並不是一個該對待食物的態度，應該再更加殘暴，且無視他的想法才對。

他實在不用這麼顧慮他的感受。呂煥雄將燒得發昏的腦袋埋進被褥裡，臀部挺翹著，胯骨被骨節分明的大手掐住，隨便一次的進入都可以將他的靈魂顫抖著從口中竄逃而出。冰冷潮濕的汗珠砸在他的脊背上，呂煥雄無意識地伸手要抹去，卻反被擒住手腕反扣在背上，然後操得更深。

有人在哭。

回過神來，他發現自己被抱在一個熱乎得幾乎快燒起的懷裡。眼淚砸在他的臉上，像停不住的大雨。呂煥雄並不惱，他只是想告訴他：別哭了，我在這。

對不起。那雙顫抖不已的雙手像是在狂風暴雨裡顫動的枯枝。那人抓住他的手腕，抖得幾乎抓不穩了。對不起，對不起。他的唇貼著他的手不停地呢喃，像是在禱告，也像是在祈求。呂煥雄看不清楚對方的臉，只覺得渾身虛弱的什麼也說不出。他甚至開始氣惱自己，連伸出手安撫那面貌模糊的人的能力都沒有。

我愛你，拜託。他哽咽著幾乎無法呼吸。我愛你，請讓我彌補這一切。  
呂煥雄想回答，卻無法動彈。全身的力氣似乎正在以極快的速度流失，滲入地底。

他墜入了深深的黑暗。

「你醒了？」

金英助一如往常正在幫他清理殘留下來的體液。呂煥雄的大腦仍在方才的夢境裡不斷盤旋。他愣愣地瞪著地板瞧，半晌沒有回話。

那是誰？他鈍鈍地想，腦袋尚未完全開機。沒有人會為他哭成那樣的。太過真實的夢境讓他很難從中脫離，呂煥雄搖搖腦袋試圖清醒。

「惡魔懂得愛嗎？」  
他糊裡糊塗地向身旁那人提問。金英助一如既往地盯著他看──僅憑那雙眼就可以將他明明白白地從頭打量到腳，像是呂煥雄跪在神壇前禱告，聖像高高地在上頭看著他，慈愛的眼神將他包裹住，既溫暖，卻又讓人赤裸裸地感到恐懼。

惡魔當然不懂得愛，我的神父啊。金英助開口，眼睛漆黑得像墨水在裡頭暈開，暈開，最終只化成一灘死水。

7\. 

「他隨時都有可能被天使回收，你知道嗎？」金建學急躁地在金英助身旁來回踱步。「建熙可能還會鬆點，但XION可沒像他那麼仁慈──你懂那孩子是什麼樣，他會不擇手段。」

「我知道。」

「你總說你知道！」金建學終於發脾氣了，他將厚厚一摞資料砸在上司的辦公桌前。「知道知道，幾個月了？啊？你還沒說服他！你懂不懂你在和誰做對啊？賣命的你知不知道？」

「噯呀，金建學，我說你就是笨。」在一旁悠閒看著書的李抒澔開口了，「追神父哪那麼快呀。再說，愛情哪是強求的？」

「我沒要你不追！你先得到了，再追，不行嗎？」金建學快要氣昏了，他實在拿這兩個悠閒過頭的笨蛋毫無辦法。「再幾個月──XION上次是放你一馬，他沒有當場和你撕破臉全是看在煥雄的份上，他想的話隨時可以殺了你──」

「我不怕。」

「你──」金建學氣得眼前發黑。他索性不說了，拉張椅子坐下來。「好，隨你，如果你希望當初的戰爭再開打一次的話。」

「我只是不想......不對，」金英助握起拳頭，牙齒緊扣進溝槽。「我不能，也絕不允許......我自己再次失去他。」

-  
呂煥雄來到了贖罪室，但他今天並非是來聆聽人們的煩憂的。他是來尋求幫助的。

「親愛的神啊，請你聽我說。」他侷促不安地開口，手指在手心裏不斷扭動。「我不明白，我似乎迷失了自我。」

孩子，只要有神在的地方便不會迷失。隔板後方的人聲回答，可否告訴我呢？

呂煥雄猶豫了一下後便開口。

「我沒有驅除惡魔，我反而......」他躊躇著選擇字詞，「迷失了自我。我擔心他的離去，這一天天只讓我感到恐懼──我害怕失去他，但我的理智和信仰無法讓我挽留他。」

我不知道該怎麼做。最終他說。

「年輕的孩子，你只是暫時迷失於情慾之中。」蒼老的男聲答，「很快地，你會步回正軌。你明白什麼對你而言是好的。」  
「我已經不再那麼確定什麼是對的什麼又是錯的了。」他很快地答，「我甚至不知道為何會這個樣子。我害怕碰觸他，卻又想瞭解他更多。障礙阻攔我靠近他......我糊塗了，這明明是錯誤的。」

「孩子，我想我明白那阻礙是什麼了。」良久，那人才回答。「是愛情啊。」

\- end

附錄.

金英助的翅膀折斷了，但他依然緊擁著呂煥雄不肯撒手。所有人都停手了，愣愣地瞪著折了翼的天使小心翼翼且無比沉痛的捧著鮮血不斷從傷口汩汩流出的呂煥雄。你不是故意的，我知道。受了傷的天使翅膀已經無力撲扇，只能微弱地發出氣若游絲的聲音來安撫眾人。他的美麗如西沉的太陽，奄奄一息，命在旦夕。

回不來了。李建熙難過地說，天使離開了，那要等到下次轉生可是難上加難啊。  
至少幾個世紀。XION冷冰冰地說，正好給你時間懺悔你所做的一切。

這是他的原罪。烙在他的骨子裡，蝕在他的腦紋裡。一輩子不會忘記。

金英助抬起頭來，猩紅色的眸子裡燃燒的是痛楚和悔恨。

他對冥河發誓，他會苦苦追尋他。 然後絕不會再度放手，讓他離開。


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他比誰都憎恨扼殺了天使的自己。

呂煥雄的夢境依然比浪花拍在巨岩上的那些泡沫還要不安穩，還要易碎。他多希望那些夢境也可以像那些浮沫被海潮一齊帶走，但浪潮似乎漠不在乎。

他裸足走在雲端，奇花異草，珍奇猛獸，一路走過去屢見不鮮。穿著希臘長袍的天使們朝他問好，天籟般的嗓音溫暖又柔軟。呂煥雄知道自己在奧林帕斯，他當然知道──這裡除了是奧林帕斯，還能是哪裡呢？世間沒有像如此美麗莊嚴的地方，至少了他的印象當中是如此。

唯一不變的是那雙紅彤彤，緊盯著他的眸子。呂煥雄實在是恨極了，但他恨的不是那雙眼，而是被那雙眼睛注視的自己。漂亮的、剔透的緋紅虹膜外緣有一圈淡淡的黑色，像貓似的瞳孔又細又長，眼裡什麼也沒有，只有深沉而痛苦的悲傷。疼得像是要把全身骨頭都被安在砧板上，用槌子狠狠粉碎了或是內臟緊緊糾纏打結，也許都還比不上吧；真正悲傷的眼睛是不會哭的，它只會沉浸在深深的悔恨，浮浮沉沉，在痛苦的汪洋裡獨自一人。

是怎麼樣的事，才能讓那雙漂亮聖潔的眼睛流露出那樣的感情？呂煥雄曾經詢問過那些張著翅膀在夢境彼端穿梭的人們，關於那雙眼睛的事。但無論他苦苦詢問了多少次，不管問了誰，天使們在聽聞後總是沉下臉，然後用最溫柔的聲音說出最冷酷的話語：他罪有應得。您不必憐憫他。

有時候呂煥雄就是站在那裡，怔怔地望著它不說話。那眸子空洞洞地流淚，睫毛沾著淚水。

這個夢境已經持續很久了，斷斷續續破破碎碎，沿著夢境的邊緣剝落下來。有時醒來他也不知道這是不是真的，只能按著模糊的印象騰在本子上。

「神父，在寫什麼？」  
「沒有啊，就是......」呂煥雄張口結舌，甚至有些結巴。「教會的紀錄。」

金英助的眼睛顏色很淺，被太陽光照著時可以瞧見外頭那層清楚而漂亮的黑圈，攏著淺淺的咖啡色，像是被祝福一樣。

呂煥雄總不明白他看到金英助總想到天使，或者是被收在奧林帕斯山殿堂裏邊的那些雕像。明明他是個惡魔才對。當初見面時他就是如此失禮而毫不客氣地撕開了夢境然後一腳踏進了他的生命，像塊燒得滾燙的烙鐵被摁在了他的皮肉上無法分離，彷彿他原先便是深深烙在身上的一塊印記，熟悉得每一塊都清清楚楚。惡魔在摟著自己親吻時，說來怪異，呂煥雄就是知道那雙唇該吻起來是怎樣的感覺，怎樣的味道。他知道那雙唇有多麼致命而懾人心魄，他都明白，有時候他會這樣想，沒來由地：也許他比認識呂煥雄這個人，還要更早知悉金英助的一切吧。

他知道金英助明白他在說謊，但他總不會捅破隔在之間的那層薄薄窗紙。金英助總是這樣，裝作沒事的時候就抿抿唇。這又是讓呂煥雄覺得莫名人味的一點了，他不知道惡魔會做這樣的小動作。

要嗎？他問，靠在窗邊，眼睛被太陽照得閃閃發光，像寶石一樣。呂煥雄擱下了筆，什麼呀？沒頭沒尾的，誰知道你在說要什麼不要什麼。他半開玩笑地說，幾個月下來，他知道金英助這惡魔其實挺開得起玩笑的，再說，這家伙自己時不時也挺喜歡開他玩笑。惡意的善意的，林林總總下來也可以列出粗略一張表了。

黑髮的男人頓了下。

「去魔界。」

-

「哥，不煩嗎？」  
「嗯，也許吧。」  
「那當初為什麼要叛變呢？」  
「......東柱啊，幾千年前的事情了？我現在不在這裡嗎。」  
「那不一樣啊。」

小孩嘟著嘴在公文上按下印章，金建學在一旁看著，透著血管的薄翼收攏在肩胛骨後，隨著主人歪頭而時不時顫動。惡魔安靜地翹著腿坐在天使身旁，以怪誕來形容也許還有些不足吧？金建學在心裡腹誹，用手指理順小孩泛著粉紫光澤的羽毛，就像千年以前一樣。

他比東柱大了幾百歲，小孩剛出生的時候是金建學去接過的。那是他第一次親手碰觸到如此乾淨而美麗的靈魂，他曾經發誓自己會一輩子守著他，用小指小心翼翼地勾著嬰孩柔軟彷若無骨的手，小聲地說，哥哥會守你一輩子。

金英助殺了呂煥雄時他也在現場。神的隨從就算墮為地獄使者仍能清楚記得一切。他記得東柱是怎樣痛苦而憤怒地狂嚎，痛徹心扉，但他卻無法伸手蓋住孩子的眼睛要他別看，就像當時他偷偷帶著東柱去看海克力士去解那十二道難題時，勇者斬下了許德拉的頭時一樣。奧林帕斯山永不改變的晴天就在那日全數被濃雲給覆住了，悶雷孕在雲裡狂怒地咆哮，像所有天使同時被撕扯下了翅膀時所發出的痛苦尖叫。金建學嚐到了血味，他握著拳頭看著自己一向敬重敬愛的大哥抱著瀕死的天使，眼淚落下卻什麼也沒有發生──金英助已經被判為墮落的惡魔了。死亡的天使、墮落的天使、崩潰的天使以及沉默卻默不作聲的天使。也許這是最貼近人類的一次？金建學想，心裡翻來覆去卻只想著幾百年前那句誓言。

那代表他無法再守護他的孩子了。

東柱哭泣時，他再也無法在第一時刻為他擦去眼淚，抱在懷裡溫柔地哄他的最親愛的孩子；沒有辦法偷偷和東柱倆人一前一後偷偷溜到人間，為他整理那對漂亮的羽毛，聽著小孩唱著最溫柔的歌聲。這場戰役誰失去的都足夠多了，金建學咬咬嘴唇，走吧，哥。他打破寂靜，說，語氣澀得像是在哀求。

那雙鮮紅色的眼睛在同他求助，哭得早已乾涸的眼還能剩下什麼？金建學搖搖頭，他知道自己身後那對豐滿飽滿的羽翼已經全數脫落了，犄角沉甸甸的在頭顱兩側宣示著它們的存在，同時冷酷地提醒，他們已經不再是天使了的信息。

該走了，該收手了，機會總會來到，同時為殺死歌唱的夜鶯懺悔吧；金建學垂著眼簾，在胸口劃了個十字。

「難道已經忘記了嗎？建學哥。」

東柱批改公文的手已經停下來了，眼淚濕漉漉的沾滿了睫毛，像凝上一層霜。他用手覆住額頭，誰能忘記？怎麼能忘記？他的聲音哽咽，聲帶得繃著才能維持住嗓音不再顫抖：知道嗎，每次我看到笑得那麼開心的煥雄哥，我都會以為回到了從前。

金建學搖搖頭。

怎麼會忘記，誰能忘記？夜鶯停止歌唱的日子，每日都彷彿煉獄不是嗎？有時他也真是憎恨自己的記憶彷若只是昨日發生，只要閉起眼，那座被血染成殷紅色的奧林帕斯山便又浮現在眼前了。

「東柱啊，也許你還恨英助哥。」他說，「但是，他是最憎恨自己的那個人啊。」

-

「哇？哇！瞧瞧誰來啦！」

原先攤在地上的李抒澔立刻翻了身，扇著翅膀急急飛到了倆人身旁。呂煥雄下意識地向他鞠了個躬，卻被對方嫌棄地皺皺鼻子：呂煥雄那小子才不鞠躬，你帶錯人了吧？

「胡說。」金英助冷靜平穩地說，「你聞的出來不是嗎？」  
「是是是，沒錯。」李抒澔滿不在乎，繞著神父打轉。「他記得？」  
「嗯，他已經夢到了。」  
「哦嚄。」

李抒澔吹了個口哨，終於在倆人面前停了下來。你喜歡金英助對吧？就算他是個惡魔？男人瞇著眼，不懷好意。多久啦？

呂煥雄想說謊，但在那雙瞇起的雙眼他似乎只有妥協的份。七...個月。他支支吾吾地說，臉有些燙。他撇過頭不敢看金英助，害怕惡魔又哄笑著說些俏皮話，說什麼神父終究愛上惡魔之類的蠢話。

李抒澔哦了一聲，轉頭去問身旁那人。多久？男人問。金英助皺起眉頭，滿臉寫著你明知故問，但過了一陣，他還是回答了。

我想，大概不只七次吧。  
-


End file.
